


Catch

by aircherub



Series: Chalex Week (2020) [1]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: ChalexWeek2020, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, let's pretend season 4 didn't exist and they have a normal senior year, this isnt really football but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircherub/pseuds/aircherub
Summary: Chalex Week 2020, Day 1: Charlie wants to play some catch.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851778
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> my knowledge on sports of all kinds is very limited so this was just some slice of life i guess. this ones kind of short, it's my first time writing for this fandom so hopefully you guys like it!

Alex sat on the uncomfortable white bleachers overlooking the football field, his Spanish textbook open across his lap as he failed to focus on the unfamiliar foreign words. He wasn’t exactly trying hard to focus, his brain was practically fried from his classes and Jessica had dragged him to the library during their lunch period to finish their English Lit essay. His eyes kept drifting from the black and white pages over to the field, more specifically one of the players on the field.

His relationship with Charlie was going pretty smoothly, all things considered, and Alex finally felt like he was a normal high school student doing normal high school activities. One of those normal activities consisted of studying for his upcoming Spanish test while waiting for his boyfriend to finish practice so they could go on a date to Monet’s after. He considered going to the library, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to watch Charlie run up and down the field in his tight fitted football pants .

Alex shook himself out of his thoughts, forcing his eyes back down to the textbook and glaring when he read the words ‘subjunctive phrases’ and it takes almost all of his mental willpower not to throw the textbook to the other side of the bleachers.

Luckily, before he could do damage to his school supplies, Charlie had started to jog up the stairs to where Alex was sitting. He dropped down next to him, straddling the bench so he could face Alex and the brunette boy wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of mud and sweat emanating from his boyfriend. 

“Hey.” Charlie said, his breaths heavy as he recovered from whatever drills his Coach had made him do. He leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek, not wanting to overwhelm him by showing too much affection in front of the football team. 

The football team were supportive of Charlie after he came out as bisexual, even more supportive after him and Alex had started dating earlier in the school year. They sent teasing remarks Charlie’s way, like they do with any of the other players in a relationship, and while Charlie would playfully punch the shoulder of whoever had said the remark, he always felt a warmth settle over him that he was accepted and treated the same as anyone else in the team. He didn’t care what the rest of the school thought, the people that mattered to him were okay with it and that was more than enough for the boy. 

Alex, on the other hand, had been less eager to accept teasing and jokes. He was more insecure, in himself and his abilities. At the beginning, his fear was channeled into anger and he would lash out at people for even looking at him and Charlie for too long. A harsh glare to remind them to keep moving or a cutting insult spat out with venom because it was all too much and people had only _just_ stopped staring at him after his suicide attempt and he had only just gotten rid of the cane and it was _too much_. It had only been a few months and sometimes Alex still tensed up when people’s eyes swept over him and his boyfriend as they walked down the hall but Charlie would squeeze his hand ever so slightly and he would allow the fear to drift away, just out of reach enough to keep moving but still keeping it close so he could learn how to process and move past it. 

“Is practice finished already?” Alex said in lieu of a greeting, eyes flicking to the field where the rest of the team has split off into groups, talking amongst themselves and drinking gratefully from water bottles. Once he reassured himself that no one was looking, he turned to look at Charlie and place a chaste but lingering kiss on his lips. The smile Charlie gave him when he pulled away almost convinced him to lean back in. _Almost_. 

“No we’re just taking a break, how’s studying going?” Alex glared at Charlie in response, causing the taller boy to laugh lightly. Charlie reached over to the book on Alex’s lap, closing it and placing it onto the bench in front of them.

“You should take a break too, don’t overwork yourself.” Charlie sent Alex a small smile as he spoke his next words. “Come onto the field, let’s play.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Charlie, but I’m not exactly built to play football.” Alex drawled, his voice unamused but a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. “Plus, I have a brain injury that I don’t think will survive getting tackled by a 200lb football player.”

“We won’t tackle you! No one else is even paying attention so it’ll just be you and me. We can just throw the ball around a bit, play some catch?” The quarterback shrugged. He wanted Alex to join him but he knew the chances of the smaller boy voluntarily playing a sport were very slim.

“You wanna play catch?” Alex spoke slowly, a brow raised in Charlie’s direction as he was trying not to laugh. “Is this some kind of Freuidan father/son roleplay you wanna try out?”

“Wh-what!? N-no, I-” Charlie stuttered, cheeks dusted with a light pink blush and his eyes comically wide.

“Relax, I’ll play some fucking catch with you.” He stood up, turning to look down at Charlie and give him a light glare. “If you laugh at me St. George, I swear I will take away any chance of us ever having sex.”

“I won’t laugh, I promise!” Charlie gave his boyfriend a bright smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly before he stood up and took Alex’s hand in his larger one and pulled him toward the field, Spanish textbook forgotten for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated! thanks for reading!


End file.
